Autism is a pervasive developmental disorder characterized by social deficits, communication impairments, and a restricted repertoire of activities and interests. Auditory abnormalities are commonly reported characteristics of childhood autism. We will examine the hearing sensitivity of children with autism and determine if children with autism demonstrate excessive hypo- or hypersensitivity as compared to a control group. FInally, examine the practicability and repeatability of traditional behavioral audiometric tests. Our goals are to continue recruitment which we may have to extend beyond the middle Tennessee area.